


thank the heavens for something so perfect

by omyhamstring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, But this, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, a little of em ye, a lotta teasing, its just porn, leg loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omyhamstring/pseuds/omyhamstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is tired. After four and a half hours of practice, how can't he be? But when he walks out of the shower and lies in bed wearing nothing but a pair of briefs, Hajime wants to do everything but leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank the heavens for something so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I got this from a prompt on tumblr, link [here.](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/108489933594/iwa-telling-oikawa-he-has-beautiful-legs-and-just)  
> I have no clue whether someone's already written it, but here's my take! I stray away from the main point a lot, urhrhhghgh.

“Your legs are beautiful…” Hajime’s voice is husky, almost a whisper, as he traces Tooru’s legs with his fingers, up and down, feeling the supple skin Tooru shows off so much. He continues the action for a while, every now and then feeling with his palms whenever his hand reaches mid-thigh.

Tooru’s eyes are closed, absorbing the warmth Hajime is emanating as they both lay sideways, back to chest. He also lets the shiver shoot through his body from the fingers that linger on his legs. He loves the attention, loves how Hajime praises him, how he centres his focus on him. He matters to him and that's all he needs.

He's all he needs but right now he needs to get some damn sleep. His arms ache from the amount of serves he had to practice, back straining, and left calf still recovering from a surprise cramp.

Hajime knows this but he doesn't stop. Now his nails are lightly scraping his skin, his lips planting soft kisses on Tooru’s neck, soft enough that it’s as if they never happened at all. Tooru wants him to repeat each action - he wants to _feel_ every kiss he gives. Hajime knows this but he doesn't do it.

Instead he moves his body down, towards the end of the bed, and Tooru could only whine at the loss of warmth so he twists his body to lie on his back. On the other hand, Hajime lies on his stomach, between his legs, not caring about the lack of space on the bed. Tooru looks at Hajime, who gives him one sultry glance back before leaning down to kiss his ankles, hands still caressing his legs, the backs of his knees, massaging his calves.

“Your skin is so damn soft…” He shifts his lips up now, his kisses as delicate as he views Tooru to be. Said captain continues to watch him. Once Hajime reaches the top of Tooru’s knees with his lips, he meets Tooru’s gaze. His eyes are inviting, as if daring Tooru to do anything more than breathe harder. He maintains their eye contact as he licks the same spot, hands moving up to where his hips meet his thighs.

Tooru’s lips open to take in air as Hajime sucks, his teeth nipping, tongue caressing his skin.

Once the spot above his knee turns a shade of pink, Hajime kisses higher on the opposite leg, eyes closing as he continues to suck. His hands are lower now, thumbs stroking as close as they can to Tooru’s crotch. He keeps sucking, lips alternating from Tooru’s left leg to his right, littering hickeys disorderly, as if he was copying the constellations on the night sky.

“Open your legs for me,” he orders and Tooru does, regretting his choice of underwear as cool air hits his cock.

Hajime zones in on Tooru’s inner thigh, breathing in the smell of his honey-scented shower cream as he can't help but kiss, and lick, and continue sucking his skin. He sucks harder this time around though, ignoring how Tooru tries to shift his hips down for some contact as his back arches. Hajime smirks, giving the rosy spot on his thigh one last lick, because he won’t be giving attention to that part of him anytime soon.

So he moves his lips even higher, licking up to where his briefs end. He spends a longer time letting Tooru feel how his tongue gets as close as it could to his cock, and only starts sucking the areas Hajime would lift the end of his briefs on.

He pats Tooru twice on his hips with his right hand, indicating the setter to lift them. Once he does, Hajime curls his fingers around his underwear to pull them down, down to his knees, down to his ankles, to rid of them altogether.

Hajime only looks at Tooru’s hardening shaft once, feeling the rush of heat himself, because _god,_ does he want to feel Tooru coming undone inside him, to wrap the heat of his mouth around one of the most sensitive part of his body. But he resists, bending down to continue his ministrations on his upper thigh.

“Iwa-chan…” Tooru whines, in distraught whenever Hajime’s lips have the opportunity to touch his cock.

Still, Hajime leaves marks everywhere but there; sucks on the front of his pelvis, in which Tooru leaves hairless more often than not, sucks on the junction between his thighs and crotch...

When Hajime knows there are no other areas for him to discover, he sits up, resting his weight on his knees. He looks down, gazing at Tooru’s limbs, so long, so _feminine_ , yet so strong. His pale skin looks radiant in comparison to the colour of his abandoned cock or the darkening patches he had done. He regrets leaving such marks on his beautiful legs, but the pride overwhelms him better. No one will ever get to leave their evidence on Tooru more than he will.

He continues to resist tasting the precum leaking from his cock and hovers over his body, careful not to make any contact with his lower organ, and meets Tooru’s wanton lips. They share an open kiss, breathing in each other as they part, then collide, and part, to collide. Tooru’s the first one who begs for entrance to the other’s mouth, licking Hajime’s bottom lip (and the ace evidently parting) to taste what was left of the toffee from earlier.

Hajime lets Tooru explore his mouth. His tongue slides over his bottom teeth, against his own tongue, the roof of his mouth, and once he feels his tongue retreat, Hajime gently sucks on it, liking the sound of Tooru’s heavy breathing.

They kiss once more before Hajime leaves Tooru’s lips. He brings a hand up, tracing the setter’s bottom lip with his thumb. He’s perfect. From that weightless hair of his to the pads of his feet…

His hand subconsciously travels down his lean neck.

“I am so annoyingly in love with you.”

He can’t help it, what can he do.

Tooru smiles and calls out his name, unsure whether his heart is taking more affect than the need to touch his cock. But still, it takes everything in Tooru not to be so emotional.

Hajime leans in to give him another softer kiss, parting slowly, feeling Tooru’s breath cooling his wet lips.

“Turn around, get on your knees.”

With that, Tooru doesn’t hesitate to pout. “So demanding today. I’m tired, you know,” he replies, but still does as told.

Hajime’s eyes follow his movements, automatically grasping Tooru’s hips as he takes in the shape of his ass and how it meets the back of his legs. He leans down, and doesn’t waste time in marking his rear side.

He leaves no less than two hickeys on each thigh, leaves another on his left ass cheek, and then on the opposite side.

Tooru only starts to think about what brought this on as soon as Hajime moves back down to plant another kiss on where his ass ends. Why this sudden attention on only one part of his body, what about his lips? Or more specifically his _cock?_

But he stops thinking once Hajime licks against his hole, hands grabbing each cheek to spread them, never entering just yet. Hajime listens to the way Tooru’s breaths turn to lengthy moans.

He doesn’t let Tooru shift his hips back.

When he sees Tooru’s right hand travel down to his cock, to wrap his fingers around them, to spread the slickness on his length, Hajime grabs his wrist to place them back on the bed. He definitely will not let him touch his cock, either.

So he keeps licking, tongue entering Tooru’s tight hole too few times than Tooru would like. He still can’t help but thrust his hips towards Hajime’s ministrations, hating the hands pushing him back into place whenever he does.

When his hole is slick enough, he brings his hand up, enough for Tooru to reach.

“Suck…” He says, planting kisses around his waist as he caresses Tooru’s left thigh. Once Tooru’s lips wrap around two of his fingers, he touches his inner thigh, so close to his cock, so _damn_ _close_ , and of course Hajime knows this, Tooru wouldn’t be moaning, tongue travelling around and between his fingers.

How he would _love_ to have his cock in place of them. So when he feels they’re slick enough, he pulls them out, hastily moving up to meet his lips with his own, trying to overcome his own want, for now trying to ignore the heat pooling around his groin.

They’re much wetter and to Hajime this was no surprise. They keep kissing, tongues clashing and entering one other, sucking, and when Hajime enters a finger without warning, Tooru gasps into his lips.

“God _…_ _Iwa-chan_ …” he whines, dropping his head as he lifts his hips for him. Hajime kisses down his neck, gives light pecks on his shoulders, and moves all the way down to watch his finger disappearing inside Tooru. He then licks the side of the setter’s left thigh as he adds another finger, moving faster this time.

“Grab the lube for me, ‘Kawa, you’re still so damn _tight…_ ”

Tooru stretches his arm to grab the bottle on the bedside table before chucking it back.

He ducks his head when he hears a thump and a slight yelp of pain.

“What the _hell,_ you idiot!” Hajime stammers, his grip on Tooru’s left thigh tightening, “I could have _died_.”

After opening the lid, he slathered a generous amount on three of his fingers. Whilst doing so, Tooru giggles.

“It’s- _ahhh…”_

Hajime’s fingers enter much easier. He pushes them in and out, carrying on the action for a few seconds. Tooru lets out a few more moans, shutting his eyes to focus on Hajime’s fingers entering him.

When Hajime slowly adds another finger inside him, his left hand travels to Tooru’s waist and massages with his thumb. He watches his hole accommodate his fingers, feeling the heat and the tightness, and he listens to Tooru’s groans as soon as he starts to curl his fingers, finding the correct spot with the best pressure.

“Will you sto- _ahhh_ _fuck,”_ Tooru moans louder, and Hajime watches how his back curves, taking notice of the start of his sweat appearing, “Iwa-chan, do it _harder_ …”

He doesn’t. Instead he stretches him, ignoring how Tooru calls him out in annoyance as he pushes back.

“Patience, _captain_ ,” Hajime teases as he feels Tooru tense around his fingers even more. Once he feels him loosen by just a little, he returns to pressing against his prostate, rubbing with the tip of his fingers.

“Finally… _finally_ …   _So good_ , Iwa-chan, so fucking _good…_ ” Tooru breathes out.

The ace kisses the skin just above Tooru’s entrance. “Yeah?”

As a reply, Tooru nods, “I want more, I want you _inside_ me…”

“I thought you were tired?” he smirks, running his nails across the front of Tooru’s left thigh, the fingers inside him pressing harder.

“Yes, _yes…”_ Tooru tightens around Hajime’s fingers, causing Hajime to groan.

He pulls his own boxers down, taking out his shaft with his left hand. “You're so beautiful, Tooru...” he whispers. He withdraws his fingers from inside Tooru and kneels behind him. Tooru looks back, his eyes hazy, and watches Hajime, who starts to stroke himself, spreading lube over his cock, his grip strong. He bites his bottom lip, gazing back at Tooru with wanton, with need.

He shifts himself closer to the captain’s body and starts to run his cock along the crack of his ass. The slick of the lube helps with the friction as soon as Hajime slams his hips, his cock resting just above his ass. Tooru pushes back against every move, following the rhythm, heaving at every touch.

But Tooru needs _more._ After digging his nails into his palms, he reaches down to his cock, moaning at the warmth of his hand, at the pleasure, but it doesn't last long, _of course_ it wouldn't. Hajime’s hand is immediately on his wrist, forcing his hand to let go, to _not touch, and stay put._

“Then stop teasing, Iwa-chan…” Tooru cries out, resting his shoulders on the pillow.

He's not surprised when Hajime doesn't, and begins to rub the tip of his cock against his entrance, watching how they tighten, then loosen, watching him waiting, watching how the sweat on his back glisten.

“Iwa-chan, _please,_ just _fuck me already...”_

Hajime groans through the teeth digging into his lip. He results to spreading more lube on his cock, his other hand teasing Tooru’s entrance with his thumb. He gazes at Tooru, at his half-lidded eyes, the wanton, the need, and he starts to hate himself for how much his will is decreasing every time he tries to prolong what he wants.

“Move…” He breathes out, forcing his hand to release the grip on his cock, “Turn over…”

Tooru complains with a hum but lets Hajime help him lie on his back. Hajime lifts his legs to mount on his shoulders, his hands smoothing over his thighs. He moves slowly, like he’s still debating whether to continue teasing him in his head. And if he decides so, Tooru doesn’t think it’s possible for him to wait any longer.

When Hajime pushes the tip of his shaft inside him, Tooru draws out a heavy moan, hands clenching into fists. _Finally,_ he shouts in his head, and he feels Hajime’s teeth and tongue play with the skin on his calf.  

Still unsatisfied, Tooru pushes his hips down to accommodate most of Hajime’s length and in turn, Hajime bites into his leg with a groan, hands quickly moving down to his hips to grip tightly. He feels the heat enclosing around him, he feels Tooru trying to adjust to his width, still, after so many times, and feels Tooru failing, feels him tighten around him, and _fuck_ if he doesn't move quick enough.

He thrusts his hips back only to slam in again, never thinking of stopping, feeling too great inside him.

“Wanted my cock that badly?” He repositions Tooru’s legs around his waist as he bends down to lick a trail up his chest. His hips continue to snap forwards, and as he does Tooru doesn't repress his cries of pleasure.

“Teasing me for so long… s-so… Iwa-chan, harder, _please…”_

With a growl, Hajime starts to aim his hips in memory, the sound of skin sliding smoothly against each other loud enough to hear through Tooru’s moans growing in volume. His eyes clench, eyebrows almost meeting in the middle as his head thrashes back. Hajime’s hold on his hips doesn’t wither, cock still making shallow thrusts and when Tooru suddenly gasps through his scream, clenching unbearable around him, Hajime loses restraint.

He continues to abuse his prostate, thrusting deeply, loving Tooru’s words, his _fuck, yes, god, so_ deep _, Iwa-chan, so fucking good, so big inside me,_ as he, himself, can’t do anything but ram his hips inside him.

He drives his cock into him harder, the hardest he could, aiming correctly, touching intensely, his fingers pinching his nipples, rasping around his crotch, _itching_ to wrap around his leaking cock, to feel the proud veins, his blushing tip. He almost feels sorry for not giving him as much pleasure as he is getting right now.

But when he hears Tooru cry out, there is no need.

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ that’s it… Iwa-chan, I’m going to fucking cum,” and to stop Tooru subconsciously reaching down to pleasure himself, also to stop _himself_ from touching Tooru’s cock, Hajime reaches for his hands to intertwine their fingers.

“Do it…” Hajime breathes out sharply.

Their eyes meet and Tooru looks at him as if he is pleading. Passion overflows throughout his body, his cheeks warming, heart thumping, and after Hajime slams inside him a few more times, hitting his prostate _perfectly,_ Tooru gives in. He shifts back against him, cum shooting up, onto his stomach as his voice becomes hoarse with the never-ending sounds of ecstasy.

Hajime fucks through the agonizing tightness. With rapid thrusts, he feels himself on the edge, heat coiling around his cock. He expresses his appreciation in sharp whispers, in _you’re so damn tight, Tooru, you’re so good, I love you,_ and the captain runs his fingers through his hair, grabs the back of his neck so he can kiss him. His hips quiver at the sudden contact of Hajime’s stomach on his sensitive cock, panting, whimpering through the kiss.

“I love you, too.”

Hajime’s hips slam inside him as soon as his cock releases strings of cum. His heavy moans are husky and broken as he presses his mouth against Tooru’s jawline, like he doesn’t have enough air, and it’s true, it’s not enough, it feels too damn good, as if pleasure overrides the act of breathing, overrides the act of thinking, and it’s true, as all he can think about is the feel of Tooru around him, his smell, his voice…

He continues to drive his cock inside Tooru, hips moving back and forth in slow manner, his cum increasing the ease of moving even more. He feels Tooru’s arm wrap around his waist, whilst another reaches down to grab his ass.

Hajime lifts his head to kiss Tooru, to kiss him softly, to kiss him slowly, while he breathes heavily through his nose. Once he feels his cock decrease in sensitivity, once he catches his breath for even a little, he pulls out and Tooru sighs. He watches him move back, watches him look at his legs, watches him plant a soft kiss above one of the red marks on his thigh, and smiles softly.

“Had enough of them yet, Iwa-chan?” He shifts himself to the left a little, having little energy to do much more.

Hajime replies with a “Never,” as he moves to lie next to the captain. He kisses his shoulder before he wipes Tooru’s stomach with tissues from the bedside table. With a sigh, he settles down, resting an arm over Tooru’s hips as soon as the captain lies on his side to face him.

The ace closes his eyes, aware of Tooru’s deep breaths, his arm pulling his body closer, and when he feels Tooru licking just where his neck meets his collarbone, when he starts sucking, nipping with his teeth, he groans, shivers running down his body.

“Stop it, you ass. Aren’t you freaking tired?”

Tooru _is_ tired. Extremely so. But revenge is always sweet. Does he think he’s the only one who can tease?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you innocent lambs. FORGIVE ME FOR THE MISTAKES GOD. It's like, my second official smut and I'm cringing immensely...  
> MAKE FRIENDS WITH ME VIXENS.


End file.
